zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Peacekeeper
Infiltrating one of Sigrid's secret functions uncovers revelatory new information Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Amelia Spens * ANNIE * Sigrid Hakkinen * Moonchild Plot Before The Guests Arrive Amelia really doesn't want to come along on this mission, and isn't happy about your previous mission with Valmont. She'll only help you up until the point she's in danger, so things had better go smoothly. No Time For Heroics With Janine's help you break into this old Oxford college. Inside one room you find a collection of model villages. It seems Sigrid is planning something, but there's no time to find out what. Good Enough Inside a small server room, Amelia discovers Sigrid's planning to poison some guests with zombie virus! The place settings only have numbers, so if you want to save Ellie Maxted, leader of the Laundry, you'll need to check the tables. Do More Detective Work On your way over to the banquet hall Sam informs you the guests are all Sigrid's top allies. Valmont is on the guest list, but as Amelia's snuck in with his name, his arrival will tip off the guards, so you'll have to complete this mission before he turns up! Need To Be Quick At the banquet hall you discover that Sigrid's place setting is due to receive poisoned food. Before returning to Amelia, Janine wants you to gather more vital intel by eavesdropping on some generals. A Few Minutes More Hidden near a cloakroom you overhear two generals discussing an invasion of Abel Township. Janine decides you must know what Sigrid's announcing tonight, so you both split up to hide close to the banqueting hall. Pull Back The Curtains At the banquet Sigrid makes a big show of opening a case full of vials - she has a cure for the zombie virus! She's also pleased to announce that you, Runner 5, have been captured. Trapped in a locked room you can't escape, as Sigrid does something to you, and Moonchild... S06E20 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: The Laundry won’t be able to take us much further than this. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, you do surprise me. I did say I wasn’t going to be coming along on this one, Janine. I was clear. SAM YAO: Look, Amelia, you won’t knock your street cred or whatever by helping us with this one. I mean, it’s hardly a fatal flaw, is it? “Cares about babies.” Like, if you’re attacked by someone who uses that against you, you probably shouldn’t be trying to make them be your friend, anyway. AMELIA SPENS: All weaknesses can be fatal, especially in this apocalypse. And I don’t see why I have to be the one to come along on a mission to Sigrid’s private palace. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re all here for a reason. Mr. Yao will run comms. I am ops. Runner Five is the runner. You, Miss Spens, still have retina-based login access to Mr. Valmont’s security systems, which means that if we find a very safe, quiet little room, you’ll be able to logon to Sigrid’s personal network and download the files we need on Project Angelica, Sigrid’s code name for her repulsive baby-based serum factory. We go in, we get what we want, we leave. AMELIA SPENS: I don’t see why you didn’t just ask Brent, to be honest. SAM YAO: Uh, what? AMELIA SPENS: You managed to find Selma before seven teams of Ministry-supported bounty hunters. Either you got luckier than sin, or you have access to ANNIE. JANINE DE LUCA: We know your relationship with Mr. Valmont ended badly. We did not want to distress you. AMELIA SPENS: It’s not possible to distress me, Janine, except by foiling my plans or getting between me and a hot oil treatment. If you want to ally with Valmont, that’s your own lookout. But I want to make it utterly clear that if there’s anything for me to gain by betraying you to Sigrid, I will. JANINE DE LUCA: Understood. Dr. Maxted and the Laundry have told us Sigrid is hosting a banquet this evening to bring some new allies over to her side by giving them vials of her serum. SAM YAO: The palace is actually an old Oxford college, but there’ll just be a skeleton crew running it tonight because of security. Ellie’s actually a guest at the banquet. So we get in, we find out the location of Project Angelica, hey presto! Babies. Mm, that sounds like I’m pulling babies out of a hat. That’s weird. AMELIA SPENS: vehicle So, to reiterate, we have one reason to be here: to find the babies. No heroics, no side quests. I’m looking at you, Runner Five. No dashing off thinking you can save the world, and getting me into trouble. I will betray you to save myself. Get it? SAM YAO: Got it. AMELIA SPENS: Good. Come along. We have to get in quickly and get what we want before the guests arrive. Let’s go! vehicle door pick jiggles in lock AMELIA SPENS: whispers Bloody hell. Couldn’t you pick that lock any louder, Janine? creaks open JANINE DE LUCA: It’s done now. It should make for a safe way out in a few minutes when we have your intel. SAM YAO: Five, you lead the way. The nearest access point to Sigrid’s logistics systems is through those seven receiving rooms. Then up the stairs, then you double back on yourselves. Huh. The place does seem really empty. opens JANINE DE LUCA: Peculiar. This room seems to be dedicated to… a museum of some sort. AMELIA SPENS: Not a museum, a plan. You know how she’s always going on about her perfect society and the Wakened Land? Look, there are model villages under glass. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’ve got you on cams now. Wow, it’s like the biggest game of SimCity ever! Perfect arrangement of shops on the island. What island? JANINE DE LUCA: This model is labeled “Fossy Head Island.” What is she planning? AMELIA SPENS: I thought I explained a moment ago, no time for heroics! No finding out just one thing. We’re in Sigrid’s palace, and her guards might find us at any minute. And when I say “us,” I mean me. If we don’t move quickly, I’m dead. clicks, security system beeps ANNIE: Welcome, Mr. Valmont. How may I help you today? AMELIA SPENS: For one thing, turn volume to zero. on keyboard Right. Good. Now, I’ll just bring up the logistics file tree. SAM YAO: Yeah. Wow. I’ve got a cam on you. That is a lot of files. AMELIA SPENS: And we will just sit here quietly while I go through them all to find mentions of Project Angelica. Remember, Janine? Like how you made me sit quietly on that stool? JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. clicks, computer beeps AMELIA SPENS: Look at this! All Sigrid’s orders for this banquet. How hilarious! She’s taken a lot of trouble over the flowers. laughs Look at this. Orders for substance B3 to be added to the dishes of three diners. Hmm. So if I cross-reference substance B3 with this spreadsheet… oh, it’s zombie virus. Well, Sigrid certainly doesn’t know how to throw a party. Hey-ho. Right. Dockets. I’m going to need to go through them manually. It’ll take a few minutes. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, are you trying to tell me that some of the diners tonight will be eating food laced with zombie virus? AMELIA SPENS: Yes. laughs Look at this. She shipped a stuffed antelope as a gift to Devil Fish! SAM YAO: And you don’t know which people are going to be eating that food, Amelia? AMELIA SPENS: No. There are no names in this database, just place setting numbers. I suppose the names will be on the table plan in the vestibule. sighs But we’ve had this conversation already. No heroics. No getting me found and shot. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, our friend, Ellie Maxted, the leader of the resistance in the Ministry, will be at that banquet. The Minister clearly plans a purge. We cannot leave Miss Maxted here to die. I will brook no contradiction. Five, come with me. We will enter the vestibule swiftly. If Miss Maxted is to be poisoned, we will warn her. Miss Spens, can you turn off the security alarms along our route? AMELIA SPENS: sighs Yes. But only for a few minutes. JANINE DE LUCA: Good enough. Five, we must be swift. Party guests are already beginning to arrive and we cannot be spotted in this building. Come with me. Run. SAM YAO: Janine, Five, how’s it going? You’re safe for now, but there are people in that building. You need to keep moving. JANINE DE LUCA: Nearly there, Mr. Yao. They’ve locked down half the doors in this building. Evidently, they’re concerned about security. Have you any identification on the banquet attendees? SAM YAO: Mm, yeah. I’ll just check my cams. Uh, yeah. Yeah, I see Ellie there. And it looks like – laughs well, I mean, it looks like a bunch of Sigrid’s best mates are here. Uh, yeah, there’s that bloke who runs Worthington-on-Sea. You remember? Called himself Raoul, but he’s actually called Ralph. And senior members of the civil service. All her top allies. Scorpion Fang’s there, too. JANINE DE LUCA: She’ll purge those who she deems disloyal at a banquet. Typical strategy for a paranoid tyrant. How’s Miss Spens getting on? AMELIA SPENS: Yes, I am getting on with the task at hand. Thank you, Janine. I have noticed that Brent Valmont is on the guest list here. I presume he hasn’t arrived yet? SAM YAO: I, uh… I don’t see him, no. AMELIA SPENS: He’s always late for everything. Sometimes by several days. But when he does arrive, the system will log him as being in two places at once, and spit out an error message. Then Sigrid’s soldiers will come looking for me, and when I say “me” on this occasion, I mean you, because I will already have escaped. The party guests are already milling around in the reception hall. If you want to go and do more detective work, you’ll have to be fast. turns JANINE DE LUCA: And the last seat number, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Table five, seat H. JANINE DE LUCA: Also not Miss Maxted. Good. Our ally has not been discovered, and will not be poisoned here today. Peculiar, though. Tell me that number again, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Table five, seat H. Right, Amelia? AMELIA SPENS: Yes. Correct. Get on with it. JANINE DE LUCA: That is the Minister’s seat at the party. AMELIA SPENS: Oh well. If she’s planning to turn herself into a zombie, that’s one less problem for us, isn’t it? You need to get ready to come back here, anyway. There are some references to Project Angelica. I’m having to link them up to specific distribution lines, which is a bit tricky, but I should have the location of the baby serum factory in a few minutes. JANINE DE LUCA: Then we have a few minutes. Five, there is more vital intelligence in this building than we’ve encountered in a year. Mr. Yao, where can we eavesdrop? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, yeah. On it, on it. Um, right, yeah. Uh, there are two generals who’ve just gone into a cloakroom to talk. If you head up those stairs to your left and run along the floor above, you could come down the service staircase at the other end of the building and overhear them. AMELIA SPENS: Janine? If you and Five aren’t back here when I’m ready to leave, I’m going alone. And I’ll reset the security alarms we disabled on that floor. SAM YAO: Yeah. Guys, there are party guests spreading all over the ground floor of the building now. You need to be quick. JANINE DE LUCA: And we will be. Five, with me. Run. shuts JANINE DE LUCA: All right. We’re in position. Keep still and quiet, Five. poors GENERAL 1: To the day the land awakens! GENERAL 2: To that glorious day! clink GENERAL 1: Soon may that day come. shatters GENERAL 2: We shall learn the plans today, I think. The Minister has me in her confidence. She told me that today is the day she will announce her invasion plans. GENERAL 1: For the invasion of the enemy? GENERAL 2: laughs Abel Township is only the beginning. Her plans are larger than that. SAM YAO: Did you hear that? Did they say invasion of Abel Township? JANINE DE LUCA: I heard it, Mr. Yao. Runner Five, we must learn what is going to be announced here tonight. We will never have this chance again. I will conceal myself in the room above the banqueting hall. You run now and hide yourself in the minstrels’ gallery. We must know what Sigrid’s plans are. Mr. Yao, Miss Spens, we just need a few minutes more. Five, go. Run. clinks against glass, speaker squeals SIGRID HAKKINEN: Gentlemen and ladies, allies and subordinates, welcome. It is a joy to see your faces here today. We have worked so hard, and come through so much to be here. And I know you’re eager to learn my plans. I’m eager to share them with you. Please, bring on the case. squeak JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, I presume you have no cameras in this room. SAM YAO: No, nothing. What’s going on? JANINE DE LUCA: Sigrid has just had a large case wheeled across the stage towards her. It is leather, with brass clips. Showy. She’s undoing the clips. She’s opening the case. Inside are arrayed a series of vials containing a golden liquid. SAM YAO: Ah, it’s the baby serum. JANINE DE LUCA: I think not. clink SIGRID HAKKINEN: Gentlemen and ladies, it has been long promised, but now I have it. Behold, the cure to the zombie virus! gasps and applauds SAM YAO: Oh, bloody hell! She’s got the cure? No, she must be lying. Mustn’t she? AMELIA SPENS: I’m afraid not. I’ve found a note here. Project Angelica has reached phase two. I think I’ve worked out where Project Angelica is. It’s not going to be easy to get to those babies, even by our usual standards. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Yes, this is the cure. A single injection of this drug will cure a person recently bitten by a zombie. No longer need we live in fear. A zombie bite will be no more deadly than a wasp sting. We have it at last. applauds And one more wonderful landmark on this glorious day: I can announce that we have captured the subversive, the enemy of the people who has been a thorn in all our sides: Runner Five. SAM YAO: Oh no. Five, get out of there! rattle Janine, they’ve locked the door. Five’s trapped! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Pull back the curtain. Runner Five, I know you’re there. And I happen to know your weakness. beeps, audio distorts MOONCHILD: in What is she doing? What is she doing? SAM YAO: muffled Janine, you’ve got to get Five out of there! SIGRID HAKKINEN: in You’re mine now, Runner Five. Category:Mission Category:Season Six